


Catnip

by mzblackpoison



Series: Just Cat Things [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catnip is a drug after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe catnip isn’t really a drug, but it does give some funky reactions and effects. Idk kinda cute and fluffy

Marinette has done many things to tease Chat Noir, but this was going to be the best of them all. She was waiting for the perfect chance to do it. She waited for that swing of his tail followed by the little curl or the quick little flutter of this left ear, two signals of excitement, perhaps it might not even be a good day to do it. She watched intently, she needed to get the right timing.

 

“My Lady, you’re staring,” Chat Noir’s voice cut into her thoughts, she gasped focusing on his face rather than his cat ears.

 

“Uh…..”

 

“Captivated by my beauty and good looks, My Lady?” He bragged pushing back his bangs. Ladybug gaped, this was the guy who chased lasers and purred when pet, also the same guy with unimaginable self confidence and vanity.

 

“Oh, please,” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I was just thinking what you look like wearing a beret.”

 

“I would look absolutely spectacular, Honey,” he replied puffing his chest, his ear left ear twitching. There! Ladybug pulled the palm sized plastic bag from her pocket, now’s the time!

 

“Here, kitty kitty,” she teased shaking the bag in front of her face with a wide smile, the loose leaf clumps shaking around. Chat Noir stared, his bright green eyes flashing as he blinked in confusion.

 

“Don’t worry, Kitty Cat,” she giggled opening the bag. She poured some out into her hand, she gripped the dried leaves rubbing them and dropping them on the roof. Ladybug caught the exact moment realization dawned upon the cat, his eyes widened comically and he gasped loudly.

 

Catnip!

 

“No! That’s going too far!” Chat Noir accused, unbeknownst to himself, he leaned in sniffing unconsciously. Ladybug smiled pouring more out.

 

“Think of it as a reward for today’s work,” she commented dusting the catnip around her as she sat down. Chat Noir was slowly crawling over, he watched her movement carefully. Picking a clump out of the bag, she held it on the tips for her fingers out in front of Chat Noir’s face. He gave an experimental sniff and pulled away eyes wide as his ears flicked, and he tail shot up straight. Ladybug giggled, that’s cute. He leaned down sniffing the catnip curiously, it had such a unique smell it him. He couldn’t describe it, but it smelled nice.

 

Marinette watched her partner crouch against the roof, his chest nearly flush against it. He continued to sniff the dried plant leaves moving his head about. She held out her hand under his nose, and he took small quick sniffs. His eyes dilated and he began to purr, a deep rumble emitting from his throat. She gasped as Chat Noir’s tongue poked out from his lips, she thrust her hand forward covering his mouth. He shook her hand away and continued smelling it. Marinette sighed, she could feel her heart racing, she highly doubted it was okay for him to eat it. She spread some onto her palm allowing him to smell it without having his face on the ground. His pupils were blown wide, and his tail was swinging back and forth lazily, ears perked up.

 

Suddenly, Chat Noir planted his face straight into her palm purring louder than ever. He shook his head into her hand, Marinette could feel the puffs of air as he sniffed. He rubbed his face and head against her hand, eye closed, not noticing the catnip that got into his hair. Marinette stared hard in shock, she did not know that would happen. She noticed his tail stopped moving and he was now completely sprawled out holding her hand tightly. He pulled on her hand rubbing it over his face. Marinette suddenly felt awkward, here she was sitting on a rooftop feeling up her partners faces as he purred. She retracted her hand dumping the rest of the bag’s contents into her palm, Chat Noir practically smashed his face into her palm, breathing deeply.

 

Marinette giggled, using her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair pulling out any catnip particles and just to pet him. Chat Noir’s grip on her wrist tightened and he reclined onto his back. Marinette’s eyebrows flew up, well wasn’t he comfortable. She scratched his head, scalp and ears and all. She smiled, she loved his cat like behaviour, it was adorable. She cooed loudly as she scratched behind his left ear, she knew the special spot that left him in a purring puddle; his tail flicked excitedly.

 

Marinette maintained her petting, making sure to massage his scalp. She knew he loved it. She dug her fingertips into the base of Chat Noir’s hairline, rubbing circles over top each other before moving her hands slightly to massage a different area. She listened to his loud but soft purring, he must be really relaxed. Experimentally, she tapped his nose once, and then again. He didn’t react, normally he would rub his nose afterwards because it was sensitive to scents, and especially scents, so he didn’t like any contact with his nose.

 

She let out a content sigh, it was a peaceful night and she had a cat boy practically sprawled over her lap holding her wrist like he depended on it. Only he was ‘high’ on catnip and sniffing her hand. She glanced at his face, he was asleep, Marinette snickered quietly, so he wasn’t sniffing her hand. Either way he held on tightly and was purring away madly. Marinette ruffled his soft hair, she wished she could let loose like this one day. It seemed like it would be a fun experience, to just sit back and relax and not have to worry about villains attacking her city. A treat every once in awhile would be nice, she thought. She watched Chat Noir snore and purr, she envied his carefree attitude. He was able to just smile and brush off anything, he always held an optimistic few of everything. Chat Noir shifted lying his head onto his upper arm, his grip on her wrist slackened. Marinette smiled, she didn’t mind this, she could do all night, and she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
